


To see your face once more

by Shadowhunting_for_love



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec deserves nice things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Being gone for a while, Hurt Alec, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunting_for_love/pseuds/Shadowhunting_for_love
Summary: Alec had gotten used to the fact that Magnus had been gone for months without a single word from him. He went to the loft every day to check on Chairman Meow and even stayed the night in hopes that Magnus would be there, yet he wasn't.Alec's hope had dwindled to nothing and he was back to the closed off person he used to be despite his Parabatai, sister, and friends trying to help him out. He couldn't accept the help knowing that Magnus was still out there somewhere, somewhere he wasn't.All that changed the day he walked into the loft like usual, calling for Chairman meow only to freeze at the sight before him. There on the chair, sipping a martini was the Warlock he had been praying for. He was sitting there with a book in his hand, acting as he had never left and with that, a fit of anger grew inside of Alec...





	1. Hurt

Alec slammed his bleeding fist into the punching bag as it jerked and thumped loudly against the floor, a few feet away from him. He swallowed thickly before wiping the sweat that soaked his brow with the bottom of his shirt when he felt someone was watching him.

“How are you feeling?” Izzy’s voice was soft as her heels clicked onto the platform before she walked closer to him. Her eyes softened when she took in the sight of his busted up knuckles was she reached out, only for him to pull away.

“I’m fine.” He replied before noticing the hurt swirling in her irises. “I’m okay. I’m sorry.” He sighed softly, looking to the floor when she took his hands gently.

“You are not… and it’s okay. He has to have a reason.” Izzy promised softly before pulling him away from the fallen training equipment. “He’ll come back.” She whispered.

“I don’t care if he does or doesn’t. He’s been gone for almost eight months, Izzy. He can shove his reasonings somewhere else on someone else.” He huffs as she sighed before wrapping up his hands.

“Alec… Don’t give up… Not yet.” She begged as Alec looked away, feeling tears stinging at his eyes before he pulled from her.

“He left me no choice.” He snapped before going off towards his office. He had been training to get some of the anger out of his head so that he could work better, but it didn’t work. He sat down at his desk with a blank expression before he slid back against the chair with a wave of hurt burning his throat.

It’s been eight months since Magnus just up and left without so much as a letter to anyone and no one could get a hold of him. Alec just thought it was an emergency and thought nothing of it until one day turned into almost a week. It was like Magnus dropped off the face of the Earth with no trace of him ever leaving. It killed Alec inside to not know where his lover was and it felt like someone had gutted his organs out. 

Alec scrubbed a hand down his face before letting out a small sigh of defeat as his shoulders slumped. He felt a shell of who he used to be and sadly, he closed back up after four months without the glitter Warlock to keep him happy. It’s not like he wanted to go back to the brooding hunter he used to be, but he was terrified of getting hurt again.

There was a knock at the door as he looked up to see his Parabatai and Clary walk into the room together. He quirked an eyebrow when he noticed Jace held a smile of delight across his face before he set down a file in front of Alec.

“Got some activity happening just down the road from the Insitute of some Vampires killing off mundanes. You wanna come along?” He asked as Alec looked from the file to Jace with a nod.

“Let’s get going.” He smiles, excited to finally get out of the Insitute and go on a mission with the others. “How many have been killed already?” He asked as they started to suit up.

“Nine. Four older men and five women most of which are about twenty.” Izzy pipes up as Alec shoulders his quiver with a nod.

The night air felt amazing on his skin as he breathed a sigh of relief with a smile spreading across his face. He felt lighter than he has in months and he wished this euphoric feeling never left. 

“Alright, everyone needs to stay close. We don’t know how many there are.” Jace whispered, looking from Alec and Izzy to Clary who all nod. 

Alec swallowed as he walked behind them all with his bow ready to fire in case any of the Vampires came without warning. He heard movement from his right when they entered the old warehouse as Alec’s eyes lock onto a shadow.

“Izzy!” He snapped, pushing her forward towards Jace and Clart as he held up his arm only for fangs to sink into his forearm. “Agh!” He cried before kicking the Vampire away from him as he panted harshly. He could already feel the effects of the bite taking form as he swallowed thickly.

“Alec!” Izzy cried before slaying the Vampire as she looked to him in shock.

“I’m fine, let’s keep moving. There’s plenty of them.” He assured as Izzy went to protest only to hear a hissing sound when they looked to see about forty Vampires standing there.

“You’re in our home.” One of them spat.

“You’re killing Mundanes!” Clary resorted before holding her blade up, ready to fight. 

The battle was long with Clary getting a gash in her thigh that made her practically useless to them and Alec was bit once more in the same spot. Once it was over and they found two unconscious mundanes, they finally called it a day and returned home.

Alec sighed as he wrapped up his arm before glancing over to Jace who was looking over Clary who offers him a warm smile. He felt Izzy’s eyes on him as he glanced over to see her standing with her arms crossed over her chest. He offered out his good arm as she sat down next to him and snuggled into his arms.

“You okay?” He asked as she nods softly before looking to him.

“You?” 

“I’m indifferent at this point.” He whispered as she took his hand and squeezed it. “I’m gonna go check on Chairman Meow and stay over at the loft again. I’ll be back in the morning.” He assured as Izzy nods with a smile.

“Be careful.” She whispered as he nods and got a shower before heading over to the loft. 

Alec was exhausted after the effects of the bite faded, he felt like he could sleep for days and he most likely was going to sleep until his alarm went off. He opened the door to the loft, noticing that it didn’t seem as welcome as it did with his boyfriend there.

“Chairman Meow?” Alec called for the cat in question as he set his jacket on the hook and took off his shoes. “Come on kitty, kitty.” He clicked when the feline made its way over to Alec with happiness. 

Alec scooped him up and petted him before walking towards the kitchen to get him food when he noticed a light on in the living room. He frowned, knowing for a fact that he never turned on any lights yesterday so that meant someone was in the house.

Alec gripped the blade on his thigh as he set down the cat and slowly walked towards the room before he glanced inside. His entire body froze at the sight before him. There on the chair, sipping a martini was none other than Magnus. 

He had been reading a book before he looked up at the movement that shifted in front of him. He smiles warmly when he realized it was Alec who looked to him in utter disbelief. He frowned softly as he stood up slowly when Alec stepped back on wobbly legs.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked worriedly for him and with that one word came all of Alec’s anger at full force...


	2. The last perfect morning (Flashback)

The morning sun shined through the window, telling the two men lying in bed together that dawn was now approaching with the start of a new day. Glamoured brown eyes were the first to flutter open as its gaze fell onto the sleeping Angel in front of him. 

Magnus was unable to help himself as he smiled warmly, hearing the soft snores escaping Alec due to the position he was in while sleeping. He noticed that Alec was still in clothes from last night’s mission with one shoe on. He must have been so tired and it made Magnus chuckles softly. 

With a snap of his fingers, Alec was stripped down and put into sleeping clothes before laid under the covers so that he could sleep a little longer. This was the first time Alec had been off in a few weeks so Magnus was going to make the most of it. He got out of bed before placing a kiss onto Alec’s forehead as he walked out towards the kitchen. 

Magnus loved days like these, where his little Shadowhunter was in his bed all snuggled up in the covers, looking like a beautiful Angel. He practically swooned over the gorgeous body that was currently occupying their bed. He, honestly, couldn’t believe how lucky he was having Alec all to himself. 

“Good morning my little feline friend.” He grins as Chairman Meow purred excitedly before looping around his legs, making him laugh. “Alright, alright!” He huffs playfully with a snap of his fingers as the cat’s dish was filled with food. 

Chairman Meow rushed off after his request was fulfilled, causing Magnus to roll his eyes. He mumbled about the cat only liking him for his magic when he heard shuffling down the hallways. Magnus was about to turn around when arms wrapped their way around his waist. 

“Morning.” Came Alec’s sleepy reply as he rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus grins before turning just in time to get a soft kiss from his beloved.

“Good morning, my darling. I thought I had more time so I could give you breakfast in bed.” He comments as Alec snuggles his face into the back of Magnus’ neck. It made the Warlock laugh at the ticklish feeling. “Alexander! I’m trying to make breakfast!” 

“Mm…” He protested as Magnus turns to face him before taking his face into his hands. “You weren’t there when I got up and asleep when I came home.” He pouted as Magnus smiles.

“Yes, I know. You’re such a grumpy pants when you don’t get your snuggles and kisses.” He laughs as Alec stuck his tongue at him. “Such an appropriate response from the Head of New York’s Insitute.” He smirks when Alec leaned down and kissed him to shut him up.

“I love you,” Alec whispered as Magnus smiles softly.

“I love you too.” He assured before turning back around to finish the pancakes. “Now get that cute butt back into the bed.” He said, swatting Alec’s backside with the spatula.

“Ah! You ass!” Alec laughs as he rushed off towards the bedroom. 

Magnus sighs happily before he shut off the stove and traveled back to the room. He smiles at the sight of Alec sitting on the bed with Chairman Meow snuggled in his lap.

“Always nice to see my two favorite boys getting long.” Magnus comments, setting the tray down on the nightstand when Chairman Meow took off out of the room. “But never for long.” He sighed as Alec chuckled softly. 

“Thank you.” He said before snagging a piece of toast from the tray and started to munch on it as Magnus swipes away a crumble that was stuck to his face.

“You’re welcome, my Nephilim.” He smiles before licking his thumb as Alec’s face heats up at the action. 

The entire time they ate breakfast, they would share a smile and a soft chuckle like two teens with a crush. Magnus leans over to kiss Alec who stops him, causing the Warlock to pout in response.

“I want to brush my teeth first.” He laughs at Magnus’ reaction before he got up out of the bed. Magnus snapped his fingers to clean up. He joined Alec in the bathroom after he finished brushing his teeth when Magnus pulled him into a kiss.

Alec made a snorting noise through his nose as he deepened the kiss and pushed him against the door. Magnus opened his mouth to speak when Alec slipped his tongue into his mouth which made Magnus moan. 

“Alexander…” He whispered breathlessly as Alec smiles before leading his lips down his neck. “Oh.” He gasps, tilting back against the wall. He lets out a giggle like sound when Alec nipped at a ticklish spot on his neck. “A-Alexander!” He squeaks.

“What?” He asked, smirking against his neck before he brushed his lips up back to Magnus’. “Maybe today we could spend the day just… you know?” He asked as Magnus’ eyes lit up.

“Alexander Lightwood are you suggesting with go have sex?” Magnus gasps at the scandalous act, causing Alec to roll his eyes and pull away. “No! Wait, yes yes!” He laughs when he tried to escape. “Carry me?” He asks with a grin.

Alec huffs playfully before scooping up the older man as he walked them over to the bed. Magnus smiles warmly as he spread himself out over the golden sheets when Alec’s breath caught in his throat.

“God, you say I’m the Angel… Sometimes I think you don’t look in the mirror.” Alec whispered, causing Magnus to hide his face in the sheets as he blushed profusely. “Don’t hide from me. Please.” Alec’s hands pushed the blanket away with a warm smile.

“I can’t help it… You do things to me that no one else has done before.” Magnus laughs as Alec smiles. He leans down to kiss Magnus once more as the Warlock’s fingers slowly trailed into his hair before yanking.

Alec moans softly as he straddled Magnus’ hips before pulling the shirt over his head when Magnus grins happily and runs his hands shamelessly over the Archer’s body. He smiles before leaning down, thankful that the Warlock’s face was completely makeup free. 

“You talk about how I’m an Angel, but you in the sunlight looks like my own personal God sitting on top of me.” Magnus purrs as Alec laughs, burying his face into Magnus’ neck.

“You’re so cheesy.” He laughs as Magnus wraps his arms around Alec before suddenly flipping them over.

“Well, I’m your boyfriend so I get a free pass to be cheesy.” He comments as Alec rolls his eyes playfully before moaning when Magnus attacks his neck.

“Magnus…” He gasps before moaning louder when Magnus started down his chest. “Oh god…” He whispered, feeling his body heat up at the sinful mouth on his body.

Suddenly Alec’s phone started to ring as Alec groans, thumping his head against the bed. Magnus picked his head up about to speak when Alec forced him back down onto his stomach.

“Ignore it. I’m not going in today. I told them that.” He comments as Magnus grins before pulling his sweatpants causing the heated atmosphere to return quickly. 

“Ooo the grey briefs today… What’s the occasion?” He purrs when Alec’s phone when off again making them both huff. “Maybe you should just answer it, darling. It seems important if they’re calling back.” Magnus points out.

“No, I told them no calling. I didn’t care if it was important. I told them that I was going to spend the day with you! I haven’t seen you in two days, Magnus… I need my boyfriend and no work.” He whines as Magnus grins.

“Alright then let’s get my mouth on you so you’ll forget everything.” He whispered as Alec nods eagerly which made Magnus chuckle.

“There, no more interruptions.” He comments, turning his phone on silent as Magnus pulled off his pants the rest of the way and started for the boxers. “Please don’t tease me. We haven’t done anything in a week and I’m about to explode.” He whispered.

“I won’t.” He assured before biting the skin of Alec’s thigh making him hiss. “Much.” He replied getting a glare in return. “Okay, okay.” He laughs before tossing off the grey material, leaving a naked Alec displayed in front of him. 

Magnus’ eyes raked over the rune-covered body before his irises locked onto the hardened cock dripping precome against the toned stomach. He licked his lips before he surged forward and sucked harshly on the reddened tip. 

Alec’s eyes widened as he gripped the sheets before crying out in pleasure. “Magnus!” He gasps out before arching his back as Magnus took more of him down his throat. “Oh-Oh god!” He pants harshly, feeling his thighs began to tremble.

“God, it really has been a while. Huh?” Magnus asked watching the beautiful flush of red travel down his chest. He noticed Alec had an arm thrown over his eyes as he dug his teeth into his lower lip. “Now that won’t do.” He whispered before deep throating him down in one go.

“Fuck!” Alec cried without meaning to as his hand shot down and took Magnus’ ungelled hair in his fist. “Please… I can’t!” He whimpers as Magnus continued to swallow. “W-Wait!” He gasps, tossing his head back feeling the coil in his stomach tighten. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, letting the cock slip from between his kiss-swollen lips. Alec panted harshly, trying to catch his breath before he looked down to Magnus.

“I didn’t want it to end yet. We haven’t even fucked.” He huffs as Magnus laughs softly.

“Oh my darling, we have all day.” He purrs before leaning up and catching his lips in a heated kiss. Alec moans at the slightly bitter taste coming from Magnus’ mouth.

“Magnus, I--” He was cut off when the front door slammed open.

“Alec!!” Jace called out for Alec who groaned burying his face into Magnus’ neck when the door to the bedroom opened before he froze along with the girls.

“What?” Alec snapped as Magnus hid Alec’s nude body with his own. 

“Uh… Sorry dude, I tried calling, but you wouldn’t answer!” Jace huffs looking away as Clary and Izzy grin at the duo.

“Really, if I didn’t answer the phone maybe that might be because I was busy!” He resorted.

“Look, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t necessary. Clave wants the Head of the Insitute there when the Inquisitor comes.” Jace explains looking back to Alec. 

“Fine. Get out so I can get dressed.” He grumbles before the bedroom door closes. He looks to Magnus with a pleading expression as Magnus laughs.

“Better get ready, Shadowhunter. I’ll be here when you get home.” He smiles pecking his lips and snapped on clothes for Alec who sighs.

“Okay, we’re continuing this when I get back.” He stated firmly as Magnus grins and waves him off.

“Go do your job.” He purrs as Alec smiles to Magnus and walks out the door with the other, unaware that Magnus would not, in fact, be home when Alec got home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading loves!


	3. Suffocation

Silence.

The air in the room felt so thick, it was suffocating Alec who stepped back from Magnus who stepped closer. Alec held up a hand that made Magnus stop moving as a wave of nausea passed through him. 

“Stop.” He whispered before feeling tears sting at his eyes when Magnus’ eyes widened. “Why… Why now? Why?” He demanded before covering his mouth as a sob escapes his tightening throat.

“Alex-Alexander?” Magnus asked worriedly for his beloved Shadowhunter. Why did he look so utterly broken? “What… What do you mean?” He asked when Alec scramble to grab his jacket as forced on his shoes. “Where are you--” He reached for Alec who shoved him back.

“Don’t touch me!” He spat as Magnus froze at the viciousness of the words. “You… You don’t get to do that anymore. Not again… never again.” He whispered before ripping open the front door and went out. 

Alec’s hand was trembling as he dialed Izzy’s number. He needed someone and right now Izzy was his best option, he just hoped that she was able to talk to him.

“Alec--” She was cut off by him.

“Where are you? Please… I… I need to see you. Izzy… Oh my god…” He sobbed as she froze before pushing away Clary because they had been in the middle of a training match when Alec had called.

“In the Insitute training. What happened?” She asked worriedly holding up a hand to Clary who stopped when suddenly Jace came into the room, looking in pain.

“Something is wrong with Alec. He’s in a lot of pain.” Jace grunted out. 

“He’s back, Izzy… He’s fucking back!” Alec snapped as she swallowed thickly before looking to the others.

“Stay where you are. We’re coming to get you.” She promised before hanging up. “Magnus’ back.” She whispered as they all froze. “Alec isn’t taking it too well.” She sighed.

“Do you blame him? He’s been gone for almost nine months, Izzy.” Clary comments as Izzy went for the door.

“You guys coming or not?” She called as they followed her out of the Insitute. “His location is the Brooklyn Park… Oh Alec, please stay safe.” She sighed softly.

“What are we going to do?” Clary asked when Izzy’s phone went off again. 

“Shit. It’s Magnus.” She comments softly, biting her lip.

“Don’t answer it,” Jace growled angrily but it was too late.

“Hello--” 

“Isabelle, something’s wrong with Alexander. He… He saw me and freaked out… What… What happened? Why is he upset with me?” Magnus asked as Izzy frowned.

“What the hell do you mean? Magnus, I--” She looked up to see Alec before she hung up. “Alec!” She cried, rushing over to him. 

“I’ve never had a panic attack before.” He whispered, hands trembling as he buried his face into her neck.

She’s never seen him this broken before, the last time had been when Alec had thought Magnus was in the building at the time the soul sword had been activated. Her heart lurched for her brother as she held him tightly against her. 

She glanced down when her phone rang again to see Magnus, but she ignored it so she could focus on a broken Alec. She brushed his hair back before sighing softly as he trembled and sobbed into her skin, staining it in his sorrows. 

“Come on, it’s getting cold,” Clary whispered softly, placing a hand onto his arm as Izzy nods before helping Alec support his own weight.

Once they made it back to the Insitute, the silence was overwhelming. Izzy looked up to Alec’s expressionless face as she felt something in her chest tighten. She hated seeing him this… destroyed. 

“You wanna spar?” Jace asked as Alec shook his head slightly to the side before pulling himself away from Isabelle who reached for him.

“Just… Just gonna go work on the rest of the reports. I’ll talk to you all later.” He whispered before walking off towards the office. 

“What are we going to do?” Clary asked softly as Isabelle looks to her.

“Nothing. We can’t force Alec to do anything.” She whispered as Clary looked to her in shock.

“He’s broken! Izzy, you cannot be serious about doing nothing!” Clary exclaims as Izzy glares to her.

“I know my brother more than you do. He wants to be alone and right now all we can do is support him from the sideline.” She snips.

“Jace, you gotta be on my side.” Clary looks to the blond Shadowhunter who sighs.

“Sorry Clary, but Izzy’s right. When Alec gets like this… doing anything will only make it worse. Trust me. Just… We have to make sure he eats and sleeps. Do that and soon he’ll be back to the Grumpy Cat we all know and love.” He assured.

“I’m gonna go talk to Magnus, this is crazy.” Clary huffs before turning as Jace grabbed her arm. “Let go!” She snapped.

“Clary, trust me. Don’t do it. Magnus messed up royally. Focus on Alec right now.” Jace sighed.

“There has to be a reason! He couldn’t have just up and left for almost a year without a word as to why. If you don’t want to find out then that’s on you, but I’m gonna go talk to him.” She pulls away from him and almost trips from it. 

“Look, I do what a reason. I want a reason as to why I had to hold Alec’s head up at night so he didn’t choke on his vomit while sobbing. I want a reason to why I had to watch my Parabatai go from finally being happy and being who he was to a shell of nothingness. I want answers just as much as you, Clary, if not more. So don’t act like you’re the only one.” He barks back.

“He’s not even been back for a day yet. Just… Everyone calm down. If you want to go see Magnus in the morning then we’ll all go, but everyone goes and you don’t leave in the night.” Izzy pointed a finger from Jace to Clary. “We need to make sure Alec is okay right now. I don’t care about Magnus and his reasonings at the moment. I care about my family.” 

With that said, Izzy turned on her heels and clicked down the hallway to go see Alec. She peeked into the room to see him sitting at the desk with his elbows on the glossy wood and his chin resting on his folded hands. His eyes were dull and his face was pale like his insides had been slowly carved out of him. 

Clary let out a sigh before she started down the hallway with Jace in toe when she peeked in above Izzy to see the eldest Lightwood. It was hard seeing him like this, she’s known him to be a bit of an asshole to her, but he still didn’t deserve this. 

Why did Magnus leave? Why didn’t he tell them as to why he was leaving in the first place? How could he have just popped up out of nowhere after months of nothing? Clary thought to herself before she sighed. 

“Should we go in?” Clary asked the others softly.

“I don’t know. He looks like he doesn’t want company.” Jace comments as Izzy rolls her eyes about to speak when they were cut off.

“I can hear you, you know.” Alec’s soft voice rasped at the dulled irises slowly fell on the Three Stooges, peeking into his office.

“Um… Sorry.” Izzy mumbles before opening the door more as they all stepped inside. “How… How are you doing?” She asked softly as he offers a shrug in response.

“You want company?” Clary asked softly, smiling wearily.

“There’s enough chairs.” Is all he responds with and that’s more than enough as they all flop down onto the small couch across from the desk.

“What happened?” Jace questioned, looking at his Parabatai with intense eyes.

“I went to the loft to check on Chairman Meow… I… I noticed that there was a light on in the living room and I just assumed that it was someone stealing stuff. I had my blade in hand and went to the living room… and… and there he was, sitting in his chair. Drinking like he never left.” He whispered softly before running his fingers through his hair.

“What did you say?” Izzy asked as Alec looked up to the ceiling to collect himself before letting out a shaky breath.

“He called for me and I… I said Stop… Then I asked him Why? Why now? I was finally getting over him and he just fucking comes back now!” He exclaims, slamming his fists against the desk causing Clary and Izzy to jolt. “He asked me something, but I was already going towards the door… 

“I was suffocating in that apartment. I needed to leave and he reached for me. I-I said don’t--I said you don’t get to touch me… Not again… Never again…. Then I left. He called for me, but I was already out of the building. I called you and you came.” He whispered as Izzy wiped at tears from her own eyes.

“Bastard,” Jace growled softly before he felt Clary’s hand slip into his to reassure him. 

“He didn’t answer your questions.” Clary points out as they all looked to her in disbelief.

“That’s what you got from all of that?” Izzy asked before looking back to Alec who shut down again. “Clary.” She hissed.

“What? I’m serious! That doesn’t bother you? He didn’t answer your questions, Alec! Don’t you want answers?” She exclaims throwing her hands into the air.

“Yes, I do want answers. It killed me inside to think that Magnus was out there doing Raziel knows what or worse that he’s lying in a ditch somewhere, Clary! But to have him sitting there on the chair, drinking away and acting like nothing happened pissed me off! 

“So I’m sorry I wasn’t more concerned about getting out of there so I can fucking breath than getting answers that don’t me anything to me anymore!” He exclaims standing up from his chair. “I’m not like you, Clary! I’m different! You happy!” He spat.

Jace stood up and took Clary’s arm into his hand before he started for the door.

“Calm down, we’re leaving.” He assured as he thrust her outside the office before shutting the door when he glared to her. “What the hell was that? We said we’re here to support him, not grill him!” He hissed.

“I just--He should get answers!” She exclaims when he held up his hand.

“Clary, you’re putting yourself into this situation when you need to think about this with Alec’s mind. He was a closeted Shadowhunter who finally was able to break free with his first relationship. Only for the one person, he loved completely to disappear with no trace and no reason! Then said person just pops back up, acting as if nothing happened?” He asked as she opened her mouth. 

“Acting as if what hadn’t happened?” A voice called as they turning back to see Magnus standing there with a frown spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened? Why do you think Magnus left without a trace, only to come back and act like he never left?


	4. The flames we burn in (Flashback)

“Alexander.” Magnus’ voice purred quietly as Alec grins softly when he looked up from his tablet. “Ready to go home?” He asked.

“I still have another report,” Alec whispered before looking to him as Magnus pouts softly. “I promise, I’ll be done soon. You can go on without me.” He assured.

“But the bed is too big when you’re not there with me.” He comments softly before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck as he winced softly. 

“Magnus… Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. 

“Fine, my darling. Just… tired I guess. Today has been a long day and I just want to go home so I can cuddle up with my boyfriend.” He whispered, kissing down Alec’s neck. 

Alec sighed softly before leaning back in the chair only for Magnus to crawl into his lap with a devilish grin. It caused the young Shadowhunter to chuckle softly before placing his hands onto Magnus’ hips. 

Magnus reattached his lips onto Alec’s neck, leaving a trail of purple lovebites in his wake which caused Alec’s breath to grow heavy. He moans softly before digging his teeth into his lower lip when Alec laughs cupping his face. 

“You are such a tease.” He comments as Magnus gasps in a fake offense.

“Who mean?” He asked, placing a hand onto his own chest which made Alec laugh harder. 

“Magnus?” He frowned, noticing that his lover’s face twisted in pain once again. “Magnus, you need to lay down.” He whispered. 

“I’m--” Magnus let out a squeak when Alec lifted him up before walking over to the couch in the office and laid him down. 

“You’re really warm right now, Magnus… Are you getting sick?” Alec asked as Magnus swatted his hands away.

“I don’t get sick. I’m a Warlock. We don’t get sick.” Magnus comments as Alec rolls his eyes.

“You’re starting to sweat.” He murmurs before opening his shirt to help cool him down when Magnus noticed scales forming on his body.

Magnus’ eyes widened before he pulled his shirt together and hid his body away from Alec who blinked in shock. He scooted away from Alec before cursing softly in another language as Alec reached out for him.

“Magnus?” He asked softly as Magnus stood up. “What’s wrong?”

“Um… I’m gonna actually head home so you can finish your report. Sorry, I just remembered a client at the last moment. See you my lovely Alexander.” He whispered before pecking Alec on the lips and opening a portal to his loft. 

The moment he stepped into familiar grounds he made a B-line for the bathroom as he flips on the light and pulls his shirt off. His nightmare is becoming a reality, a wave of nausea slowly passed through him at the sight of the black scales littering his sides.

“Well… It would seem your demon side is slowly losing control.” A voice whispered as Magnus’ eyes flooded gold before he turned around to see nothing.

“What do you want?” Magnus asked before crying out when he felt his skin split open on his forearm to reveal the glossy black scales.

“It would seem you need to return home… If you don’t you’ll turn into a complete demon. You’ll have no control and your poor Alexander will pay the price.” The voice continued as Magnus shook his head.

“No… No!” Magnus gasps before gold eyes locked onto the only other pair of gold eyes in existence. “How do I stop it… Father?” He pleaded, feeling his skin peel open as he sobs out in pain.

“Return to Edom and I will help you, my son.” Asmodeus grinned and turned to black smoke as Magnus felt sick. He was not going to Edom and that’s that. 

Magnus rushed out of the bathroom despite the burning sensation of his skin slowly pulling itself apart. His shaky hands started to create a potion as he felt his bones snapping and shaping into something far more sinister. 

Once the potion was finally done, he gulped it down as he sighed in relief before the skin slowly healed and he was normal once again. He thumped down onto his knees as he trembled from the aftermath. 

“That potion only helps you for so long,” Asmodeus whispered. “You will need to return to Edom soon… especially if you wish to keep this Shadowhunter.” His voice growled, but this time he didn’t appear out of anywhere. 

Magnus swallowed thickly, tasting the bitterness of the potion that still coated his tongue before he slowly laid down onto the floor. That’s never happened before, well at least not to that extent. To say it terrified him would be a huge understatement. 

Magnus couldn’t tell Alec what was happening as long as the potion kept his demon side at bay, he would be fine. He silently pleaded to himself that he would never let it get this bad again, but what his father said was ringing loudly in his mind…

The potion only helps for so long… 

That meant that soon the potion’s effects will wear off and all that’s left will be… No. No, Alec can never see the beast within his skin. Still, that thought made that sick feeling come back at full force and soon Magnus was in the bathroom throwing up.

A few weeks later, Alec had just left the loft after the others, so rudely, barged in on their lovemaking and forced Alec to go into the Insitute on his day off. Magnus rolled his eyes fondly at the pout that was on Alec’s face when he was being dragged off by a giggling Izzy and a Parabatai who refused to look at him. 

Magnus was still laying on the bed with a warm smile on his face, his heart was swelling with the fact that Alec was so reluctant to leave him. He knew how Alec got when the others barge in and take him away from Magnus. The Warlock was more than ready for the intense fucking session when the archer returns home. 

His warm feeling was cut off by a sharp pain in the back of his head again before his eyes widened. He felt this heavyweight form in the pit of his stomach as he sat up quickly and removed the robe he had on. 

There they were again.

Those damn scales had come back again, but this time over half of his body was covered in them. He opened his mouth, only to let out a pained screamed as they started to spread like wildfire. He felt his glamour fall as he stared down at the piercing claws that came from his fingers. 

He panted harshly as he made sure Alec and the others were gone. He needed to make the potion and he’d be fine. He swallowed thickly before he starts to gather the ingredients. 

“Magnus, it’s not going to help you this time. I told you… It would only help for so long.” Asmodeus’ voice rang in his head as Magnus growled before brewing the potion. “You’re hurting yourself, Magnus. Don’t be a fool.” He snapped.

“Shut up.” Magnus gulped down the orange tar-like liquid as he winced softly before glancing down to see the scales still there. 

The glossy black leather had an orange lava-like effect that slowly looked like it was moving in between the cracks of the scale. The potion had failed just like Asmodeus said it would and now Magnus would turn completely into a demon and possible hurt Alexander…

“Magnus!” Asmodeus snapped as Magnus gasps, dropping to his knees. “Damn fool!” He barks angrily. 

“It-It hurts…” He sobs out before crying out. “Alexander!” He pleaded for his lover. He was utterly terrified, but Alec couldn’t come…

Alec was talking to the others about new updates with the Clave, telling himself he’d tell Magnus when he’d get home. He was pulling up a file to show them the new ‘requirements’ brought to the Institute by Alec’s father, Robert.

“Here is…” He trailed off when a sharp pain jolted through his chest as he gasps from it.

“Alec?” Luke asked, sitting up more as Maryse looks to her son in worry.

“I…” He gritted his teeth from the sharp pain before moving his sleeve to reveal the Alliance rune he and Magnus had used to connect them. Magnus was on the brink of death and Alec gave him all the strength he could and in the end, the rune was carved into both of their forearms. “Magnus…” He whispered before his eyes widened. 

“What’s going--” Maryse was cut off when Alec rushed out of the room without a second thought. “Alec!!” She exclaims in shock. 

Alec’s mind was in autopilot to get back to Magnus’. He was calling him, but Magnus wasn’t answering and that just made the pain in his arm shoot up to his heart. 

Magnus felt the darkness swirling around his heart as the screams of the tortured burned his ears. He panted harshly, trying to hone in on the power but nothing was working at the moment. He was going to lose himself and that’s what scared him. 

“Come to me,” Asmodeus whispered before a dark hole suddenly appeared in front of Magnus’ trembling body. “Come home, my dear son.” His voice was soothing, it seemed to help mute the sobs of the damned. 

Magnus slowly crawled over to the pit before letting himself be swallowed by the darkness as he faded out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of you are probably thinking that this is stupid to have Magnus' demon side take control like this, but I thought it would be something Magnus tries to hide like he's doing now from Alec. The only reason he is hiding it is that he's scared that Alec won't love him once he sees the true demon that's pulsing under his skin. I mean, after all, he is the literal Prince of Hell so I thought he should have a demonic form. 
> 
> Thanks for reading loves!


	5. The truth

“You need to leave,” Jace growled when Clary put herself between the two scowling men. “You messed up big time.” He snapped.

“Jace, shut up.” She huffs as Magnus crossed his arms before looking to Clary.

“What is going on?” He asked. “I came to see Alexander… Is everyone wishing for my death right now? What did I do?” He pondered.

“Seriously? Are you joking right now?” Jace stepped towards him when Clary pushed him back.

“Jace! Stop, he… he looks confused…” She comments as Magnus rolls his eyes. 

“Someone tell me what’s going on!” Magnus demanded as the office door opened to reveal Izzy looking at Magnus in shock.

“Magnus… What’s the last thing you remember?” Clary asked softly as Magnus frowns.

“What do you mean?” 

“When was the last time you saw all of us?” She asked instead.

“Yesterday morning… Alec had the day off until you all came in and stopped us. Why?” He inquired as they all froze before looking at him. “Why are you all looking at me like that?” 

“Magnus…” Clary trails off slowly. “That… That wasn’t yesterday morning… Magnus, that was eight months ago. You’ve been gone for a long… long time.” She whispered as Magnus’ eyes widened.

“What? That’s not… That can’t be. I was just here yesterday--I only…” He stopped before stepping back. “Eight… Eight months? Are you sure?” He asked.

“Guys, I’m gonna head back over and talk to--Magnus.” Alec opened the office door before he froze as Magnus looked to him. 

“Alexander, can we speak… Alone?” He stressed the word and glanced at the three before they looked to Alec who nods. 

Magnus stepped into the office and shut the door after Izzy had left before he turned to his lover with a confused expression.

“Magnus--” He was cut off when Magnus held up a hand.

“Look, I don’t have a clue as to what happened, I’ll be honest. I had no idea that I was gone for… for eight months. I don’t. But for me, it was just a day.” He explains cautiously as Alec sat down at the desk. 

“I kinda figured that out after I thought on it.” Alec sighed softly. “I was going to go back so we could talk.” He murmured as Magnus frown.

“You ran off… rather quickly.” He comments as Alec winces.

“Yeah, I… I really didn’t want to hit you so I ran off instead. My head was about to implode with way too many emotions for me to handle.” He thumped his head onto the wood as Magnus placed a hand onto the back of his head.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t hit me.” He chuckles before frowning. “I’m… I’m sorry I was gone for so long.” He whispered as Alec looked up to him.

“Magnus, why did you leave for so long?” He asked softly.

“Personal… Issues. I didn't realize it would take so long for me to mend them.” He sighed quietly.

“Where did you go?” 

“Edom… My home… You see, time works very differently there. It could be months there and hours out here… or in our case… hours there and months out here.” He whispered, rubbing at his head gently. 

“Okay, that… that makes sense.” Alec nods as Magnus leaned down and sat on the edge of the desk. 

“I apologize for not leaving a note… things came up. You didn’t get hurt, did you? With our rune?” Magnus asked as Alec’s face twisted in confusion.

“Our rune? What rune?” 

“Our… Our Alliance rune?” Magnus quirked a brow before lifting up his arm to reveal his half. “You have one on your left arm…” He trailed off when Alec lifted his arm to reveal nothing. 

“Wait… Is that why I felt like something should be there? I… I always had this weird feeling with it, but it never… I never knew why… Honestly, the months have been a little bit of a blur… Like I was asleep for some of it…” He rubbed at his head. 

“Alexander, how long did you and the others search for me?” Magnus asked as Alec looked to him with a pained expression.

“For about six months… I had lost a lot of weight due to staying up… I wanted to find you. I went searching everywhere I could think of… I went to Catarina to see if maybe she saw you. She… She told me that my attempts to find you would be futile… She’s the one who told me to just wait for you, that you’d come back when you were ready.” He whispered.

“She… She did what?” He asked in confusion. 

“She said that she couldn’t feel you, but she told me she was exhausted at the time. She… She begged me to stop, because… She told me that if I kept going, I’d collapse before you’d come back. I searched for about another week until I just… stuck to going to the loft, hoping you’d be there.” He sighed.

“But when I was… you weren’t happy.” He pointed out with a smirk.

“Shut up, do you know how much I wanted to just tackle you! I guess I thought I was ready for when you came back… but I wasn’t. I got so used to the fact that maybe you weren’t coming back and this was your way of saying you didn’t want me anymore.” He sighed as Magnus’ eyes softened. 

“Oh, I’ll always want you.” He assured as Alec offers him a soft smile. “Tell me… what was it like without me?” He asked softly.

“Awful… I don’t ever want to think about being without you.” He whispered as Magnus chuckles softly. “The thought of the future is terrifying--” 

“Alexander, you and I, right now, are what's real. When the day comes when we have to face the reality of my immortality… We’ll face it like we always do. Strong and passionate. I have to lose you someday and that terrifies me. Do you think you are the only one who can't live without the other? Alexander, I'm never going to love again. I know it. I can promise it because no one will ever compare to the Angel I have right now." He whispered as Alec swallows thickly.

“Right… I’m sorry for all of this.” He whispered as Magnus rounded the desk before pulling Alec into a kiss causing the younger to let out a small moan. “I’m glad you’re back.” He sighed, slumping against his chest as the warm scent of Magnus’ magic made him feel more relaxed than he has for a long time.

“We’re both sorry, but I want to know why… Your Alliance rune is gone… and if something’s going on with Cat… She’d flip this world and the next if it meant finding me.” He murmurs as Alec ran his hand over his wrist.

“I remember feeling this ache in my wrist after I woke up in the loft. I didn’t know why and I just…” He trailed off with a sigh. “This is way too much for my brain right now. We need to check on Cat.” He said as Magnus looked to him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to rest?” 

“Trust me… Sleep is the last night on my mind right now.” He whispered as Magnus nods softly before he snapped his fingers and created a portal.

“You going to come?” He offers out a hand as Alec nods.

“If I want answers… Yeah.” He took his hand and squeezed it before they traveled through the swirling winds. 

Magnus glanced around the apartment when he heard giggling from the kitchen as he walked with Alec behind him. They peeked in to see Cat and Madzie making cookies as Madzie got batter on Cat’s nose. They both held smiles when Magnus cleared his throat as they all look over.

“Magnus! Alec!” Madzie exclaims happily before she rushed over as Alec bent down and scooped her up. “We’re making cookies.” She giggles.

“I see that.” Alec smiles before kissing her cheek.

“Magnus, you’re finally back.” She rushed over to him before hugging him as he held her back.

“Yeah, um… I was hoping we could talk…” He comments as she frowns before Alec looks at her.

“Okay, what’s going on?” She asked, dusting off her shirt as she made Madzie go play in the living room. 

“Cat, you told Alexander to stop looking for me… Did you know where I was?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, you… you came here and said you were going to be gone for a little while. You told me to make Alec stop chasing after you, that you would come on your own.” She explains as Magnus made a face.

“What? I never left Edom. That’s… That’s impossible--” He cut himself off before he froze.

“What is it?” Alec asked in worry. 

“You are sure that it was me who came here?” Magnus asked instead as Cat stepped back.

“Yes, you said that you needed a little time.” She explains softly.

“Magnus, talk to me.” Alec huffs.

“My father… He’s done something. He’s the one who came here… I have a feeling that he’s the one who removed your Alliance rune.” Magnus takes Alec’s wrist before turning it over. 

“Why would he do something like this?” Alec asked as Magnus scoffs.

“Because… My father doesn’t like Shadowhunters…” He whispered running a hand through his hair as he cursed. 

“What do we do?” Alec asked softly. “What’s to say that he won’t do this again?” 

“You mean Asmodeus was here?” Cat asked, placing a hand over her chest as she glanced into the living room. “Magnus, what is going on? Where did you go?” She demanded.

“I’ll… It’s…” He whispered something to her as Alec’s face twisted in hurt.

“You mean… Oh, Magnus.” She whispered as he sighs before glancing to Alec who walks away into the living room to join Madzie “You haven’t told him yet have you?” She asked.

“No…” He murmurs. “I haven’t.” He rubbed at his temples.

“Magnus, I think Alec is the only person who will never judge you. You need to fix this… or your father will do something far worse. He already knows how to control you… Next time it might not be eight months… Next time it might be longer.” She whispered softly.

“I know. I know.” He sighed, shoulder slumping. “This was not how I expected to come home.” He whispered softly.

“You know Magnus if you would stop being so afraid of who you are… Maybe these things wouldn’t happen. You aren’t who you were back then, Magnus. Don’t let him hold this over you or he’s going to get you… And if that doesn’t work… He’ll do something to the next best thing.” She whispered as Magnus’ eyes fell on Alec.

“You’re right… Dammit.” He growled. “I… I have to show Alec my greater demon…” He whispered, feeling a huge wave of nausea blast over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seriously rewritten this thing over seven times. I promise that all questions will have answers and I hope that this is good enough. Thanks for reading.


	6. The start of the end (Flashback)

Alec’s feet thumped up the steps as he rips open the door to the loft. His heart was beating like a drum in his chest as he looked for his lover when he frowned softly. His breath was labored as he glanced from the living room into the kitchen. 

“Magnus?” He called out. “Magnus, where are you?” He stopped when he heard rustling in the bedroom. “Magnus, are you okay? I felt something wrong over the--” He was cut off when his body was thrown back. 

His hissed as slammed against the couch causing it to bang loudly against the wall before his eyes locked onto a figure. His eyes widened in shock at the man who stood in front of him with a dark smirk. 

“So, you’re the Shadowhunter who has wooed my son?” His deep voice made Alec’s inside grow cold.

“Asmodeus…” He whispered as the man chuckled.

“Clever boy.” He compliments as Alec pulled arrows from behind his head. “I wouldn’t do that, little Hunter.” He comments when Alec glared to him before rushing forward. “Well, I did warn you.” He whispered.

Alec was slammed into the floor as he gasps when the air left all of his body. Golden eyes bored into his own, but they weren’t the same eyes that he had grown to love. These were a darker shade, cold and ruthless with its piercing gaze as Alec pushed him off.

“Where is Magnus?” He demanded as Asmodeus rolled his eyes.

“Somewhere safe now.” He assured, causing Alec to growl and kick him away. “Okay, you’re really starting to anger me.” He snapped his fingers when Alec gasps at the invisible hands around his throat and a force around his body that locked him in place. 

“You--You bastard.” He spat as Asmodeus chuckles.

“Not a very nice comment to make at your potential father-in-law. You know, I could kill you right now and make it look like an accident. Sadly, you’re more useful to me alive than dead.” He comments before turning Alec’s wrist outwards to reveal the Alliance rune.

“You-You won’t get away with this.” He spat angrily when Asmodeus looks at him.

“Oh dear Alexander, I am, because you see. What I’m going to do is remove this pretty little rune that links you to my son. Then I’m gonna wipe your memories. Magnus belongs in Edom so he can be a king. I won’t let him date such filth.” He growled as he looks over the rune.

“Stop!” Alec tried to break free, but it was no use. Asmodeus was too strong and his grip was steel. 

“Such a shame though… You two would have been so powerful together. A force that even myself has come to fear. You are too dangerous together. It’s best to cut the link at the source.” He whispered before his finger dug into Alec’s wrist.

Alec cried out as the pain shot through his entire body when the rune slowly bled out of him. His eyes were blurry as he sobs trying to do something, but he could do nothing. He felt the bond to Magnus die like something inside of him was shutting down. 

“There. Now, I can’t have you yapping to Magnus about what I’m planning to do so--” He grins when suddenly Alec slumped in the hold and fell unconscious. He wiped his memory before laying him down on the couch and fixing everything to make it look normal. 

Asmodeus looks around before he snapped his finger as the grip on him released. He smirked softly, knowing that his Parabatai never felt the pain from his brother due to the magic that surrounded him. He bent down till he was eye level with Alec and brushed back a small piece of hair on his head. 

“Pleasure to finally meet you, Alexander. Shame it had to be under such circumstances.” He comments and lets out a sigh as if it was such a shame. He stood up before dusting himself off when he opens the door to Magnus’ apartment and disappeared into the portal in front of him. 

\---

Magnus was leaning back on the cement wall, hearing the screams of the damned was never fun for him. He just needed a little bit until his body was back to normal. He hoped that none of the scales stayed on for too much longer so he was there when Alec returned home. 

Despite hating his home, his scales were slowly retreating and honestly, he didn’t feel like his skin was trying to melt off his face. He was thankful for that, but still, he really didn’t want to be here any longer than he had to. 

All the memories of his childhood burned through his mind. How Asmodeus ingrained what it means to be a Warlock into his mind until he could think of nothing else. He shuddered at the small sob that echoed in the walls of his thoughts. 

Surprisingly, throughout his moments in Edom Magnus had yet to see his father. Not that he really wanted to, the old fool would be damned if Magnus actually did see him. Still, it bothers Magnus that Asmodeus wasn’t anywhere to be found considering he’s the one that wanted Magnus to come back in the first place.

“Magnus, my son.” A voice called as Magnus’ eyes locked onto a familiar pair of golden irises. “It is good to see you.” His deep sound practically purred. 

“You didn’t give me much of a choice.” Magnus snips back. “You opened a portal in my home and made me drop through it.” He bit out causing Asmodeus to roll his eyes.

“Well, if I hadn’t… That little Shadowhunter of yours would be dead along with over half the city. So, really you didn’t give me a choice.” Asmodeus comments back with a tilt of his head that held something of death behind them. 

“Oh yes, such a noble deed you’ve done. This wouldn’t be happening if I had never come here with you.” 

“You’d be out on the street with no sense of magic. I taught you what you know to protect you.” Asmodeus’ voice boomed angrily. 

“No, you taught me what I know, because you wanted someone to take over Edom. You didn’t see a son in me… You saw a future of destruction. That’s why my mother killed herself. Because of someone like you poisoned her with a child… with… with me.” He whispered before wincing.

“My son, I didn’t know she’d do this. If I had known… I would have taken you home sooner. No child deserves to see what you did.” He stepped closer when Magnus’ eyes flooded gold.

“Don’t. You have never been a father to me… so don’t start acting like one.” He growled as Asmodeus chuckled darkly.

“If I didn’t care don’t you think I would have left you up there to your own devices? Do you think I would care if those Shadowhunters and Mundanes perished at your hands?” He demanded as Magus swallowed thickly. 

“No, you don’t get to act like this now. Don’t try and play that card. I could have dealt with what was happening. It’s just easier when I’m here. When all of the scales are gone and my head doesn’t feel like cotton, I’m leaving.” He barked before hissing as the scales pulsed. 

With that said, Magnus left the room. There was a part of him that hoped the scales would disappear faster, yet he found himself walking around his home. He hadn’t missed this place, but it still made him feel better, feel more complete than when he was in New York. 

“Don’t worry, my son. You may leave soon, but I’ll have you back in my grasp.” He comments with a wicked grin spreading across his face. “Maybe then you’ll finally see what you were always meant to be… a true greater demon.” He whispered softly to himself.


	7. The beginning of the end

Magnus glanced back to Alec with a pained expression before he let out a sigh of defeat, causing his shoulders to sag from the weight he was now carrying. He breathed in a quick breath before he decided to go against his word when he walked into the room. 

“Alexander, we should head home… There’s… There’s something we need to discuss.” He whispered into his ear as he took Alec’s bicep into his hand and pulled Alec up from his seated position in front of Madzie. 

“Will you be back?” Madzie asked as Magnus offers her a warm smile.

“Of course, Sweet Pea. I just need to borrow him for a moment.” Magnus assured easily, despite the growing pit in his stomach as he opened up a portal to the loft.

“Magnus, what’s going on? You’re starting to really worry me.” Alec comments as Magnus turned away from him the moment they stepped into the living room. 

“I’m worried… No, I’m… I’m utterly terrified.” He sighed, running a hand down his face when he felt Alec’s warm palm on his shoulder.

“Magnus, whatever it is… We’ll get through this.” He whispered softly when Magnus glanced to him. He looked as worried as he did the night they first made love and that’s when it clicked. “Is this have something to do with your past?” He asked as Magnus winced.

“Yes and… no?” He pondered before turning to face Alec. “Okay, I need you to promise me that… that whatever you see… that whatever I do… please promise you won’t think any less of me… If you don’t want to be together that’s fine… Just… Please don’t scream, or run.” He begged softly as Alec’s eyes widened. 

“Magnus--I don’t want anyone else. I want you. Just you. Please know that.” He took Magnus’ hands in his own before squeezing them tightly. Magnus let out a breathless chuckle when he closed his eyes not wanting to see Alec’s face when he turned. 

Alec froze when the scales began to form on Magnus’ caramel skin like dark, rough patches, causing him to gasp involuntarily because it was… shocking. Magnus winced not only from the pain but also from the sound that came from Alec’s parted lips.

“Magnus…” He whispered in shocked awe when he felt Alec’s warm palm now on his face as he forced down a flinch of fear. “Look at me… Please?” His voice was so soft like Magnus was a frightened animal that would dart off at any moment. 

Magnus swallowed thickly as he took air into his lungs quickly before opening his golden eyes to see his lover. Unshed tears made it hard to see him but he could see the honey-warm smile spreading across Alec’s lips, a smile reserved for him and him alone. 

“I’ve said this once and I’ll say it again… You’re beautiful.” He whispered, placing his other hand onto Magnus’ face as Magnus looked to him with a broken expression. “I feel in love with you, all of you, Magnus. That included the demon side.” He assured as Magnus slumped against him, burying his face into Alec’s neck. 

Relief had never felt so liberating before, thinking back on the fear of Alec seeing his eyes only for him to prove to him that he loved all of him. This time was no different as Alec held him tightly, almost trying to mold their bodies into one being. 

“Oh Magnus, I’m sorry you had to hide this for so long. By the Angel, I would never think any less of you if you were to reveal that you had a third eye. Because you are the only I love. These scales just… make me love you even more.” He whispered, brushing his thumb over the rough skin. 

“You mean it?” Magnus asked in a small voice, not confident at all when suddenly Alec leaned down and kissed ever patch of scales on his face. Magnus couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face when he looked to Alec who was smiling back.

“I do. Your scales are who you are, Magnus. Besides, they are like my runes and you love my runes. Don’t ever feel the need to hide who you are from me. I will always love you.” He promised before kissing Magnus’ nose which made the older man wrinkle it in response. 

“You never cease to surprise me.” He whispered as Alec chuckles softly before pulling Magnus into a kiss, causing the scales to fade away. Magnus leaned against Alec again before hugging him tightly. “I just realized… That’s the first time we’ve kissed since I came back.” He smirks as Alec looks to him in shock.

“Oh… So, it is.” He comments softly before Magnus pulls him down into another kiss. “I’m glad you’re back.” He whispered as Magnus chuckles softly. 

“Oh… Oh my god…” Magnus’ eyes widened as he stepped back from Alec who frowns. “I realized now why my father did what he did.” He comments angrily.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“He knew that I was afraid to show you this side of me because that meant the possibility of you leaving me! He used that knowledge to his advantage!” He exclaims, throwing his hands up as he turned away from Alec

“Wait, is that why you were gone?” Alec inquired as Magnus nods.

“Yes, my… scales were coming out and I wasn’t ready to tell you. Oh, Alexander, this is all my fault. If I had just told you none of this would have happened.” He sighed when Alec held him from behind.

“Magnus, this isn’t your fault. Your father used your insecurity against you. I’m sorry you were afraid to tell me but this isn’t your fault. It’s your father’s. He did this but why?” Alec huffed softly. 

“Because… If you left me… I wouldn’t be able to live.” Magnus comments softly as Alec’s eyes softened.

“What-What do you mean?”

“It means without you… I’d probably not be me anymore. I’d feel nothing… with feeling nothing… my father could take control of me. I’d have no will to fight back. He’d have me as his pawn to do whatever he would want me to.” He whispered in shock.

“What do we do? What does this mean since I’m not going anywhere?” Alec asked worriedly for Magnus more than himself.

“I… I don’t know honestly. That’s what concerns me.” He comments softly, rubbing his chin. “If my father truly wanted me… He’ll find a way to do it.” He pulled away before turning back to face Alec with a sigh. 

“We should call the others. We don’t know what he’s doing so he might use them against you.” Alec explains as Magnus growls.

“Right, You call them. I’m gonna call Cat to make sure that she and Madzie are safe.” He comments while the two nods before Alec pulls out his phone. 

“Alec?” Izzy asked confused. “What’s going on? Are you and Magnus okay?” She was worried about the two.

“We’re fine. Listen, all of this happened because of Asmodeus… Magnus’ father. He’s the one who removed my rune… How… I have no idea. He wants Magnus. I want you all to be on alert just in case he decides to use any of us to his advantage.” He explains.

“Whoa… What? Asmodeus… Razel… that would explain a lot.” Izzy sighs. “What are you going to do? How is Magnus?” She asked softly.

“He’s… angry. And honestly, I have no idea what we’re going to do. If Asmodeus can wipe memories and remove runes… It’s not gonna be an easy fight.” Alec ran a hand over his face. 

“When is it ever an easy fight, Big Bro?” She asked as Alec sighs softly.

“You’re right on that. Just… Inform the others, Simon and Raphael included. I know how much Raphael means to Magnus. I may not like the guy but that doesn’t mean I want him dead.” He comments as Izzy nods. 

“Alright, be careful. I’m gonna go tell the others.” Izzy assures.

“Thanks, I’m going to see how Magnus is doing.” He hung up before turning to walk back towards Magnus who had gone to the bedroom. He came face to face with Asmodeus.

“Persistent little nuisance, you are.” He comments with a sigh before opening the ground beneath Alec just like he had done for Magnus. Alec gasps before plummeting down into the darkness.“I always get what I want.” He chuckles before going down after him. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, walking into the room with a frown, yet he was nowhere to be found...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loves enjoyed! Sorry that I took so long!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
